crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Planta Carnívora
O Venus Fly Trap é uma planta carnívora inimigo visto em muitos jogos do Crash. ''Possuem formas diversas, podendo atacar em solo terrestre ou aquático sempre adaptada a cada um dos terrenos. Essas plantas mutantes possuem temperamento agressivo e como pode ser visto em Crash Team Racing, atacam qualquer pessoa que se aproximar delas. Possui coloração vermelha ou roxa. Uma de suas variações aquáticas possui folhas em tom azul. Elas podem cuspir sementes explosivas também. História ''Crash Bandicoot O Venus Fly Trap aparece pela primeira vez no primeiro jogo Crash Bandicoot. Existem três tipos; um que está obviamente em terra e dois na superfície da água. A cabeça da armadilha terrestre é colorida de vermelho com manchas brancas e seu caule e folhas são verdes. A armadilha de água funciona como uma almofada de lírio. Existem dois tipos para o último - um com folhas verdes e outro com folhas azuis. Eles também têm cabeças vermelhas como seus primos terrestres. O VFT de folhas verdes mantém sua boca aberta até que tenha a oportunidade de comer sua presa, ou seja, Crash (se ele ficou lá por muito tempo). O VFT de folhas azuis continua abrindo e apertando sua boca a cada 3 segundos, então o Crash terá que cronometrar seus saltos para evitar ser comido. A armadilha da terra geralmente aparece em níveis de selva como os Rolos da Selva . Uma pequena variantedas armadilhas terrestres aparece nos níveis nativos como a Fortaleza Nativa . As armadilhas de água aparecem nos níveis do rio, incluindo Up the Creek . Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back O Venus Fly Trap reaparece em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back , mas parece mudar um pouco; seu caule e folhas ainda são verdes, mas sua cor de cabeça mudou de vermelho para roxo escuro com manchas brancas. Por que essa mudança foi feita é atualmente desconhecida, no entanto, é mais provável que seja muito parecida com a Piranha Plant da Nintendo. Muitas vezes foi visto em níveis como o Hang Eigth , Air Crash e Plant Food . O VFT tem um parente, uma planta que, em vez de tentar morder Crash, dispara sementes como balas a longa distância. Esta planta é conhecida como planta spitter . Crash Twinsanity O VFT aparece em Crash Twinsanity nos níveis Jungle Bungle e Totem Hokum como um parente muito maior dos anteriores e a planta volta ao seu antigo design (vermelho com folhas e caule verdes). Eles vão morder no Crash quando ele estiver no alcance deles. Se eles forem girados ou derrotados, eles gritarão e fluidos verdes voarão deles quando caírem. As armadilhas derrotadas ficarão lá por todo o nível. Crash encontra um pouco antes de chegar a "Coco" e ele, com humor, tem a cabeça esmagada por dois troncos que caem dos lados. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Venus Fly Traps reaparecem na Trilogia N. Sane , onde reprisam seu papel nos jogos originais. Série de Corrida Crash Team Racing O Venus Fly Trap também é visto no Crash Team Racing , mas apenas na pista da Pirâmide de Papu . Se um piloto se aproximar demais, a fábrica engolirá tudo e cuspirá apenas as rodas, fazendo com que o motorista perca preciosos segundos e deixe os adversários ultrapassá-los. Seu esquema de cores é o mesmo do Cortex Strikes Back . Crash Tag Team Racing Os Venus Fly Traps aparecem em alguns dos Desafios do Crashinator no Crash Tag Team Racing . Estes são provavelmente os que passaram pelas mudanças mais drásticas, já que são todos verdes e suas cabeças estão planas, parecendo uma vida real Venus Fly Traps. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Venus Fly Traps reaparecem na pista Mayan Mayhem , onde repetem seu papel na CTR . Série Handheld Crash Bandicoot: A enorme aventura Venus Fly Traps aparecem nos níveis da selva neste jogo e mantêm o ataque básico dos jogos anteriores. Eles são semelhantes em aparência aos do Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back , exceto por terem uma cabeça de cor púrpura mais clara e não terem manchas brancas. Crash Bandicoot Purple: Rampagem de Ripto Venus Fly Traps são inimigos comuns no primeiro mundo, Wumpa Jungle , onde eles ainda repetem seu ataque básico. Fatos Interessantes * O Venus Fly Trap é muito parecido com a Piranha Plant da Nintendo em aparência e maneirismos, e é muito semelhante ao Chomper do Plants vs. Zombies da PopCap. * Não se sabe se a Armadilha da Vênus foi ou não uma das criaturas afetadas pelo raio de Evolvo , feito por N. Brio . * Em Lilo e Stitch: Trouble in Paradise no PlayStation da Sony, algumas plantas carnívoras fazem aparições como inimigos. Eles têm uma forte semelhança com o Crash Bandicoot Venus Fly Traps. * No Unused Uka Tree Level do Crash Twinsanity, haveria um inimigo desconhecido . A planta pode ser vista em uma arte conceitual do Gem Purple do próprio nível. * No protótipo de Crash Bandicoot , em um dos níveis de corte que podem ser reproduzidos, um VFT está presente, mas sua cabeça é menor por algum motivo. * Em Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy , outro jogo feito pela Naughty Dog , a planta carnívora Crash 2 Venus pode ser vista na cabana de Samos Hagai . * Como a variante de água roxa da armadilha da Vênus sobreviveu é um mistério, gastar energia para abrir e prender as mandíbulas a cada três segundos Galeria Small Venus Fly Trap Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Venus_Fly_Trap.png Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Water_Fly_Trap.png en:Venus Fly Trap Categoria:Inimigos